


The Fix-It To My Horrifying Evil!Padme Fic Idea That Had Better Start Leaving Me Alone

by Anonymous



Series: Sith Padme AU [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU of an AU, F/M, Fix-It, Sith Padmé, Unhealthy Relationship To Healthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dimada makes better choices, and we find ourselves with a happy ending.





	The Fix-It To My Horrifying Evil!Padme Fic Idea That Had Better Start Leaving Me Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Anidala fans reading this, I suggest that you only read the first two chapters of The Prequels of That One Evil!Padme Fic That Still Won’t Leave Me Alone and no other part of the rest of the series because, otherwise, you will hate me.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy?

Anakin leans in, and they kiss, and he Force sings a beautiful, haunting melody…

Dimada pulls herself away.

She doesn’t know what came over her.

“We shouldn’t have done that,” she says. Jedi and Sith alike, relationships go against their Codes and traditions, though the Jedi logic really is terrible.

Anakin nods.

“Right,” he says awkwardly. “My apologies, Senator.”

Kriff, why is he so gorgeous. If he wasn’t already being scoped out by Sidious she might…

Oh, a wonderful idea.

Always two there are, and, while Dimada knows she’s preferable to Tyrannus or Maul… wherever he is. Not that it matters. Maul is doomed no matter what.

But Anakin… more powerful than a Nubian and quite obviously a former slave? Oh, he’s a perfect target.

Dimada just has to get to him first.

 

There are many ways to go about this, of course. She should be afraid. She should do whatever she can to make Anakin dependent on her and worthless…

She really could use a pet.

But, no, she won’t. As hard as she’s trying to fight it… Anakin has become an unfightable weakness.

Even knowing that the threat of death is a lie, however… she really doesn’t even have long to make any move, really. So she confesses her love for Anakin, and, honestly, wishes that it wasn’t a lie, wasn’t a weakness.

She doesn’t entire know what she wants from Anakin, yet. A pet? A partner? An example…

But, if she doesn’t get him now, her chance might disappear.

She asks him to marry her, and he says yes without hesitation… she almost feels bad for him, if her mood goes in a less kind direction.

 

Dimada… either miscalculated terribly or made a very good decision. She just revealed that she was a Sith. Publicly. She doesn’t really want an Empire, now…

She really just wants to kriff up her Master’s plans and go from there.

Surprisingly, turning her entire political career around and making the herself… not particularly evil is surprisingly easy.

But Anakin… her Anakin…

“Is it true?” he asks, and his eyes are so full heartbreak, but, even if he is more partner than plaything, he’s still loyal.

“Yes,” Dimada says, without hesitation. “But I no longer wish to be under my Master’s thumb, and he has only one other weakness to hold.”

Anakin just glares at her.

“But you didn’t even _tell me_ ,” he says, angry and hurt. “I found out surrounded by the _Council_. Angel, I’m here to ‘keep an eye on you’. Do you have any idea how had it was not to react when I found out that MY WIFE FOR TWO AND A HALF YEARS IS CONNECTED TO THE PEOPLE MY MEN ARE DYING TO FIGHT AGAINST?!?!?!!”

Anakin calms down, his eyes and Force Presence once again just… heartbroken.

“Just tell me,” he says. “Tell me that you love me… please.”

 

Anakin hates to beg, he really does. But… he can’t believe any of this is real.

And, even if it is…

“ _Please_ , Angel,” he says because this isn’t Padme, but Dimada would come out as a curse.

His Angel sighs.

“I want to,” she says. “But it terrifies me… Ani, you’re the only other weakness I can’t control.”

And… okay. He can work with this. His Angel can’t entirely be a lie. Even Padme had been cruel and vindictive.

“Okay,” he says. “I’m… going back to the Temple, I… I need to think this through.”

 

“Anakin…” Obi-Wan says when he returns to the apartment. “I… take it that things went bad.”

Anakin huffs.

“Better than expected,” he says. “I love her… but how much can I trust her? She… I think she loves me, but…”

Anakin trails off, sighs, and heads to his room.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” he says. “If you need me, I’ll be in my room.”

And, honestly, to return from the front only to get this news… he’s exhausted.

And broken, like he lost a limb.

He cries himself to sleep.

 

Sidious tries to kill her, of course. She’s been expecting it, though.

…Probably the reason she’s not dead.

“Angel, are you alright?” Anakin asks, worriedly, clutching her to his chest (probably the other reason she’s not dead). Dimada laughs.

“I’m fine, Ani,” she says. “Or have you forgotten who I am?”

Anakin just shakes his head.

“I… can’t lose you,” he says. “I can’t, I… can I come over, tonight?”

It’s been over a month since their fight. Dimada… she really missed her partner.

“Of course,” she says.

 

Anakin hesitates before entering. Over the war, he’d started to think of this apartment as… home.

But now he’s just… not sure.

Still, he just… he’d almost lost her.

So, he walks in.

“Angel,” he says. She’s gorgeous as ever, and, somehow, her Darkness doesn’t dominate the way Dooku’s or Ventress’ or Maul’s did. She smiles.

“Anakin,” she says. Anakin sighs.

“What am I supposed to say?” he asks. “I can’t… Pad-Dimada, what have you told me that’s actually true?”

Dimada. He finally said it.

Dimada sighs.

“Anakin,” she says. “I… the most terrifying part is that I think I… Ani, I’ve hurt you. I know I have, and I’ve done it purposefully, but… I am sorry, Anakin, because… I want to love you.”

Anakin just stares. He can’t…

“How long have you been a Sith?” he asks. Dimada laughs.

“As long as you’ve been a pilot,” she says. “My former Master is a family friend, though I didn’t entirely realize what he was teaching me until I was ten.”

Anakin wonders why she hasn’t said a name, but there’s too much going on as it is.

“I love you,” he says. “And you could kill me and everyone else I love, but that still wouldn’t be able to change the fact that I love you… I want a chance, to see how much of my Angel is real… will you give me that chance?”

Dimada nods, and her smile is different from the one he’s familiar with, but it’s warm nonetheless.

“We can try,” she says.

 

Dimada is no fool. She knows that, for all her former Master loves Apprentices he can control, she’s still the best option for the Sith to continue.

But Sith really shouldn’t fall in love… is this love?

Perhaps it would have been easier to just break her partner, but, well… here they are.

And then…

She’s pregnant. Another weakness. Even if she wouldn’t trust a Jedi (other than Anakin and maybe Kenobi), she needs Sidious dead.

By some stroke of fate, everything works out and she finds herself all but Empress, the “Separatists” not under control, but…

Well, she’ll abuse the power while she has it.

 

“They’re beautiful,” Anakin says. Dimada smiles. Luke’s in her arms and Anakin is holding Leia and he has the biggest smile on his face. (Honestly, she had no idea why Anakin refuses to leave the Jedi Order when he could be hers and happy all the time rather than with the Jedi, treated like kark.)

“Yes,” she says. “They are.”

A warm feeling fills her that’s only been a forgotten memory since Sidious had all but captured her from her family when she was three. Her Ani and her children.

She… loves them.

“Ani…” she says. “I love you.”

She can’t believe that Anakin’s smile could get larger…

But it does.

“I love you, Angel,” he says. “And the twins… so much.”

Perhaps this is the start of a happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Will their relationship ever be truly healthy in this verse? Probably not? Will they try? Absolutely.


End file.
